


The Daylight You Bring

by thingsishouldntbedoing - discontinued (arminoni)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminoni/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing%20-%20discontinued
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger was a disaster: poor grades, poor attendance, poor attitude. When he learns about the cause Levi takes him in with the best intentions; to keep him safe from himself until he recovers. But sometimes even the best laid plans go awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm out on the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I've been a bit hesitant to post this lately but I finally thought I would... this is a fluffier piece, though with some sads of course because what's fluff without the depression that precedes it? This is dedicated to my best friend Jordan for the inspiration and Windie for being a fabulous human being.
> 
> Story title from "Losing Innocence" by Nevertheless.
> 
> tumblr: thingsishouldntbedoing
> 
> tracking: fic: the daylight you bring, fic: tdyb

If there was anything in the world he hated more than grocery shopping he wasn’t certain that he could fathom it. Between the tedium of picking his way between forgotten shopping carts, the rampant disregard for social etiquette concerning children, and the constant, nagging urge to punch every person with coupons in the face it was always guaranteed to be a hassle if not a chore. 

Okay, so grocery shopping in the rain might have just topped that list. With the torrential Autumn downpour thundering against the hoods of cars around him he might have missed the sound of a boy’s yell were it not for the following body emerging from the shadow of the alley behind the gas station next door. _What the hell?_ He frowned and slammed the door to his car shut, pushing his hair back from his face. 

“Why don’t you just fucking stay down, Jaeger!?” A hit landed sharply to the boy’s face, sending him crashing into the dumpster. 

“A-And give in to someone like you?” He spit blood, barely keeping himself standing as a second boy took the chance to punch him sharply in the solar plexus, sending the boy falling to his knees. 

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to put you down like the dog you are.” 

“Try this on for size,” A hard fist landed in the boy’s face, sending him staggering. 

“Who the fu--” The boy watched as the second kid went down, green eyes wide behind his dripping bangs. 

“Want more?” He asked, glinting grey eyes reeking of murderous intent as they settled on the third boy whose fingers were still curled tightly against the fabric of his prey’s shirt, “C’mon fucker I haven’t beat up teenage dickheads in a while.” 

His fingers fell limp, all three of the gang in stunned silence, “Should I call the police or your parents?” He scowled, “I know your faces now, if I see you around here again you better hope my phone’s not in the car.” 

“S-Sure whatever you say,” they scampered off and left the boy on the ground for him. 

“God damn kid, you sure know how to get yourself in trouble,” the man murmured as he reached for him. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” the teen spat through bloodied lips, slapping his hand away. “I was fine, what the fuck are you doing? Following me or some shit?” 

“I was at the grocery store, Jaeger, and saw you getting your ass beat. Let me take you home at least, it’s pouring,” he pushed his hair back from his face again with bloody knuckles. 

“No, leave me alone,” he yelped when his savior grabbed him by the upper arm and jerked him to his feet. 

“I don’t have time to deal with this shit, let’s go get out of the rain and I’ll call your damned parents,” he pulled him off. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” 

“You’re my problem now! What were you thinking going up against those three asshats at once, Jaeger? As your professor I--” 

“You’re just a fucking teacher! Stay the fuck out of my life!” The boy named Jaeger jerked out of his grip, wet clothes slapping against his body. 

“I’m not _just a teacher_ ,” he caught the front of his shirt angrily, more than well aware of their height difference. “I’m supposed to look after the well-being of all of my students, even if some of them are dumbasses who pick fights with rival football players! Now get in the damned car it’s fucking pouring,” he jerked the door to the SUV open. 

Once Eren was securely inside his professor climbed in after him, sitting for a moment in the warmth of the cab, pushing his soaked hair back once more. He glanced over to see the boy fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, the same one he’d worn for two days now, “Don’t you do laundry?” He started the car and turned the heat on, seat warmers on high. 

“So do I still call you _Mister_ Levi now that we’ve been in a fight together?” Eren stared out the water stained window, liquid dripping down his cheeks. 

“Kid when we’ve been in a fight together I’ll let you know,” he backed up, “You can call me Levi.” 

“Informal,” he smirked in reply. 

“Well we’re not in school, Eren, it’s fine. Where do you live?” 

“Just drop me off downtown, okay?” Eren muttered. 

“I’m not about to do that in this--” thunder burst above the car, shaking the glass in the windows. “Storm got it? In fact with this kind of flooding maybe it’s better you just dry off at my place I don’t live far from here. I’ll call your parents from there.” 

He missed the way Eren’s eyes darkened in the sheer reflection of the car window, how his breathing hitched in his aching chest as his bottom lip trembled. 

\--- 

He could remember the first time he saw Eren in one of his classes. It had been January of that year, Chemistry I: the brown haired kid had stalked in late and thrown himself into a chair near the back of the classroom. Levi had noticed how he carried himself with slumped shoulders beneath his plaid shirt and too-loose jeans, eyes dark under his long hair. 

He never seemed particularly _stupid_. _Dense_ might have been a better term, or perhaps _unwilling_. He earned just below average grades on his exams, when he showed up for them, and answered questions if called on _correctly_. No, he was most certainly not stupid, but he did scamper away after class as soon as the bell rang, leaving Levi hanging on the edge of curiosity and concern. 

It was March by the time Levi managed to tie him down, between sending his homework to ISS for him to work on and the beginning of spring break, nearly grabbing him by the collar to keep him from running straight into the hallway. 

“What the hell do you want?” Those turquoise eyes had glinted malicious beneath his long hair. They were deep set with bruises, some fresh against his tanned skin, and Levi’s heart ached. 

“I just wanted to see if you were okay? I noticed you haven’t been in class lately,” Levi twiddled with his pen as the boy considered this question, considered his options. 

“Yeah, so? You think you get a fucking cookie?” 

“Be careful, Jaeger, I have a short temper.” 

“What do you think ISS is gonna do me any good? Do it then, send in the fucking referral,” Eren had flipped him off and walked out into the hallway. 

_What the hell is your story kid?_

He hadn’t shown up to Chemistry again until the final exam, and even then he’d came out with a 79 that Levi graciously bumped to a B. 

But it wasn’t the last time Levi saw Eren, no, the kid had shown up on the second day of school in his Chemistry II class. He’d had the gall to enroll in the second class after everything the last semester; after Levi had refused to send him straight to ISS? 

_Maybe there really is a chance._ Levi had thought, pausing with his fingers on the whiteboard as Eren found his usual seat in the back of the class. 

And now here he was. 

“This is a nice house,” Eren said softly as he helped carry in the groceries. “You live here by yourself?” 

“Stay right there,” Levi told him when he stepped under the awning behind the house. “I’m going to put some towels down,” he vanished in the back door to the kitchen. 

“Sure…” Eren muttered, looking down at the groceries as his stomach rumbled. _I could just run and take them._ He licked his broken lips, glancing up when he heard the screen door open. 

“C’mon,” there was a softness to his voice this time and Eren slunk into the house, careful to stand on the towels. “Follow the towels and take off your wet clothes, there’re dry ones in the bathroom. Shower, too.” 

“Okay,” he nodded and handed off the groceries. 

“Do you want dinner? Are you hungry?” Levi asked him, noticing the reluctant manner with which he released the bags, smiling when his head perked up. 

“Uh… sure whatever,” Eren tried to seem nonchalant but Levi had a feeling his shower would be faster than it had been originally planned. 

_What do I do when he tries to call my parents?_ He’d had a lie planned, tell him that they were out of town, but coming back to the house was an unexpected turn of events. _I guess I’ll just have to bluff my way out of here._ He peeled off his clothes and left them in a heap, turning on the the shower and letting the hot water burn his skin. _Hot water._ When was the last time he’d had that? His pilot light had gone out months ago and he’d never managed to figure out how to turn it back on… or maybe he just didn’t care. 

_What does he want with me anyway?_ Eren had never had a professor be this way towards him; normal people would have called the police not punched out the bullies that had been bothering him. _Bullies._ Eren smirked, wincing at the fresh bruises on his face. _They sure like to think they are._ But they couldn’t make him run, there was no way in hell. He moaned aloud at the heat of the water, tilting his head back to let it rush over his scalp, blood mixing with the soap when he scrubbed himself down. 

Clean and warm Eren brought the neatly folded clothes to his nose and smelled them thoughtfully. _Smells nice._ He stepped into the sweatpants, glad to see they fit him fairly well, before pulling on the t-shirt. _It’s a little tight_ … He walked out of the bathroom, warm feet padding quietly on the wood floors, green eyes scanning the restored paneling on the storybook home. _This is the kind of place people only dream about._ In the living room he could see a comfortable-looking dark brown couch that he desperately wanted to curl up on, a plush window seat that looked out over the front gardens, a cream-colored rug beneath a driftwood coffee table… all of it painted a pretty picture. 

“Hungry?” Eren heard Levi ask, turning sharply to see him standing at the stove in the kitchen, clean and dry. “While you’re eating I’ll patch you up, anything broken?” 

“Why didn’t you call the cops?” Eren leaned against the island, picking at a chip in the marble top absently. “You could have had me arrested.” 

“I’ve already called their coach and their superintendent while you were in the shower. They won’t be thinking they’re the big men on campus any more.” 

“You could get arrested.” 

“You think? Those boys wouldn’t dare speak a word of what happened, god damned cowards hitting a man when he’s down,” he cracked eggs into the skillet. 

“Eggs? It’s 5:30,” Eren dragged his eyes away from his work at the chip and licked his chapped lips. 

“Yeah? Who says you have to eat eggs in the morning?” 

“Nobody, I guess.” 

“Right, so I’ll cook eggs whenever I want, do you think you’ve got reception in this storm?” Levi slid the eggs out onto a plate, nearly hearing the sound of Eren’s stomach growling. 

“Reception?” 

“Yeah for your--” Levi hesitated. “Do you have a cell phone?” 

“Uh… I-I left it at home.” 

“Did you?” His eyes narrowed. 

“The service ran out,” Eren finally replied, “I just forgot to tell my Dad.” 

“Eren tell me something… does your father hit you?” Levi asked bluntly. 

“He’s never around to,” the soft admittance nearly broke Levi’s heart. 

“What about your mother?” 

“Sh--” His voice broke against his shattered face, bloodied hands clapping against his eyes. Levi watched him break for a moment, letting his spatula clatter to the pan before he caught Eren’s elbow and guided him into his arms. 

“It’s okay,” Levi let him wind his arms around his waist, shushing him against the damp strands of his hair. “It’s okay,” he rubbed circles against the firm lines of his back, trying to press the trembles out as Eren cried against his shoulder. 

They stood that way for a long while, until the kettle he’d set up whistled for their attention and beyond, Eren barely wheezing out bits of his story… the important parts at least. About how scared he’d been that someone would find out. How he’d enrolled in Levi’s class again because all he’d wanted was for Levi to just ask him how he was doing again… how much he hurt. 

Levi felt his stomach churn through the whole story, thumb against the nape of his neck and pressing gentle affections against his skin. It was all he could do to try and help him. What could he do or say? What hadn't already been said to this boy who had suffered silently for so long. 

A boy who had desperately wanted someone to ask him again. 

A boy who reached out to him in the only way he'd known how. 

A boy who had realized that someone was finally showing that they cared about him and tried to respond. 

He couldn't pull any words from his throat, all he could do was hold him closer and whisper reassurances against his borrowed t-shirt in his borrowed kitchen in his borrowed home. In the only safe place he had left. 

Levi made a decision when he tucked Eren into his spare bed, stroking the dark strands of his hair back from his face gently, thumb brushing his brow. He knew he’d have report this, but he also knew the system would just fail him. _Could I keep it a secret just for a while?_ He wondered. _If he goes into the foster system he’s done for._ Levi watched him sleep for a moment in the doorway, rubbing the edge of his jaw. 

_I guess I can let it sit for a while._ He sat down at his computer, pulling up Google. 

Karla Jaeger lost her battle with cancer on November 30th, 2012. She is survived by her husband Dr. Grisha Jaeger and their son Eren Jaeger. The viewing will be-- 

That was all he had to see to make his mind up. 

He would wait. Just for a little while.


	2. My mind is made up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has another moment. Armin shows up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so... I had no idea I hadn't updated this fic in forever so here's the second chapter I swear it won't be this long for an update next time. Probably later this week. Wow I'm so sorry.
> 
> tumblr: thingsishouldntbedoing
> 
> tracking: fic: the daylight you bring

Levi checked on him the next morning, carefully pushing the door open to peer into the carpeted room. Eren was still sound asleep, face buried into the pillow his arms were tucked under. The lines of his back were sloped under the bruising on his ribcage, muscles shifting as he moved in his sleep and nuzzled his face against the soft fabric of his pillow.

_I’ll let him sleep._ He thought fondly and shut the door again, walking into the kitchen. Tired eyes searched out the fridge for food, glancing out the window at the rain still pattering against the glass. _Am I making the right choice here?_ He started a pot of coffee, picking at the edge of the counter. _What if his father comes back?_  
  
“It’s flooding,” a rough voice said from the doorway and Levi turned curiously.  
  
“Hmm it is…” he nodded, looking him over. The ice packs they’d held on his face the night before had kept the swelling in his face to a minimum but he was still a sight with deep bruises on his cheekbone and around his eye. “They did a number on you, huh?”  
  
“Not… worse than usual,” Eren murmured. In truth he was aching, joints creaking from the beating, but he didn’t want to say anything… not just yet. He wasn’t even sure where he stood after that confession the night before. “I should probably be heading home…”  
  
“Why don’t you sit down and have some breakfast first?” Levi offered, not wanting to breach the subject just yet.

“Sure,” as if he were going to turn down free food. “Hey… did I thank you for… you know everything?”  
  
“I think so, but you can always thank me again I won’t tell you not to,” Levi replied playfully as he pulled out a carton of eggs.  
  
“We had eggs for dinner…”  
  
“Jesus why are you always so fixated on the eggs? Fine you want steak instead?” Eren laughed in response. “Or how about we just go full out and we’ll have turkey and a full thanksgiving layout for breakfast? Why do you always have to complain about the eggs?” He was glad to have him laughing, even if he wheezed a little at the end because of the pain in his ribs, it meant he was recovering slightly. “Eren I’d like you to stay here for… a while…”  
  
“Huh?” The laughter died in his throat, face still split into a grin. “Here?”  
  
“You said your dad wasn’t home right? Which means you probably don’t eat much…” Levi said softly as he cracked eggs over the pan.  
  
“Yeah…” Eren murmured. “He’s been gone since my mom…” He choked out _died_ at a whisper and Levi reached out to him with one hand, letting Eren take his fingers and move closer.  
  
“Come here, I don’t bite,” he pulled him over and let those young arms wrap around his waist, face burying against his shoulder.  
  
“Stay here, just until your dad comes back? Just to be able to rest a while and not have to worry…” But really it was Levi who didn’t want to have to worry. The boy needed some responsibility in his life, someone to take care of him and feed him and keep an _eye_ on him because he obviously hadn’t had someone to rely on in months.  
  
“I… can’t do that…” Eren murmured. “I can’t just…”  
  
“I just want to do this, don’t… make a bigger deal out of it than it is okay?” He grumbled and maneuvered with him still tucked under one arm to scrape breakfast onto a plate.  
  
“Why would you…”  
  
“I told you I want to. Damn it just… You know most kids just take shit and don’t ask and you wanna know why? Because okay? I just… can’t let you go back there knowing that you’re going to be alone and I can’t turn you over to CPS because…” _Because I want you to have a chance._ “When do you turn 18?”  
  
“March 30th,” Eren replied quietly and lifted his head.  
  
 _I can make it until then. He can stay here until then._ He searched his eyes and caught his hand in his hair, “I want you to do something for me, okay?”  
  
“Anything…” his voice broke on his words, eyes burning once more.  
  
“I’m going to let you stay here, I’m going to help you because I want… I can’t see you fail…” Tears welled up at the line of his lashes. “But I want you to work as hard as you can okay? No more fights. No more bad grades. You can’t skip school or slack off because I’m going to watching…” Eren nodded, bottom lip trembling. “Is that a deal? No more?”  
  
“Yes,” he croaked out.  
  
“Good, let’s have some breakfast okay?” Levi murmured, gasping when Eren pulled him into a real embrace. He nestled his cheek against the boy’s shoulder, carefully wrapping one arm around his waist and curling the fingers of his free hand around the back of his neck.  
  
“Thank you,” Eren managed, trembling in Levi’s arms. “Thank you.”  
  
“You promised, just remember that…” Levi told him softly.

 

* * *

 

“Remember what we talked about: if anyone sees us together we just met out and about,” Levi warned as they slowed at the shopping mall.  
  
“Okay,” Eren nodded. “You know you really don’t have to get me clothes…”  
  
“Well I’m not about to let you keep walking around in pants that don’t fit you and shirts with holes in the collars,” Levi replied.  
  
“This kind of thing doesn’t happen in real live.”  
  
“Yeah? Get out of the car dipshit,” Levi climbed out and slapped the side of his car.  
  
“How old are you?” Eren asked curiously as he stepped out.  
  
“You’re just now asking?”  
  
“I just… wondered…”  
  
“I’m 29 if you must know, nosy little brat.”  
  
“Why aren’t you married?”  
  
“That’s none of your business.”  
  
“I think it’s my business.”  
  
“You would, come on,” Levi gestured. “Jeans and plain t-shirts… it’s getting cold so maybe a jacket…” he muttered as Eren followed behind him, looking around curiously. “You act like you’ve never been in a mall before, Jaeger.”  
  
“It’s just been a while okay? Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I swear to god if you ask me that again I’m going to murder you.”  
  
“I just… it’s a lot to do for someone…”  
  
“I don’t just do this for anyone you know?” The words seemed to have an effect and Eren fell quiet.

_Does that mean he wants something from me?_ Eren wondered, watching the shorter man with interest as they walked. He was curious about this strange man and his reasonings. First he’d helped him out of a fight, then he’d spent part of the night holding him while he cried, and now he was offering him a place to stay… what the hell was he supposed to do at this point? Say no? Turn down the offer of a warm bed and warm showers and actual meals? _I don’t know…_ He toyed with the frayed end of his sleeve. _I guess I’ll just go with it for now…_

“Eren!” They were halfway through their third store when a voice cut the air like a rifle shot. He was in the middle of showing off a button down and jeans when he heard it, stiff and alert. Levi felt his shoulders tighten, knowing that his students were approaching, but running would make things seem too unnatural. Too suspicious.  
  
“Armin?” Eren’s face slackened as a tall, willowy blonde hurried up.  
  
“Eren what happened! Did you get in another fight?” _Armin Arlert_. Levi knew him too well. Smart as a whip, quietly popular, and come to think of it… _Have I ever seen them together?_  
  
“No…” Eren muttered, letting Armin touch his face gently. “I just ran into a door…”  
  
“You always say that! I didn’t see you at school Friday so I thought…” Levi could tell they’d been through this conversation before, that worry had crossed Armin’s brow more than once in the past year. _How long has it been this way?_  
  
“I’m fine, Armin,” Eren dismissed. “Oh… you know--”  
  
“Just call me Levi outside of school, it’s silly to use my professional name,” he smiled and stood up.  
  
“Doct--Levi? Hello!” Armin wasn’t sure if he should offer his hand or ignore him or bow or _what_ but he settled for glancing between them.  
  
“I ran into him shopping,” Levi explained. “I just happened to be in a humoring mood.”  
  
“Oh…” Armin seemed to accept that answer but Levi had a feeling he was smarter than that. “Well I… haven’t seen you in a while so…”  
  
“Yeah sorry about that,” Eren said.  
  
“I tried calling the house the other day…”  
  
“Phone’s been disconnected.”  
  
“Oh,” and suddenly the moment was awkward. The way Armin was standing, leaning towards Eren, looking up into his face left Levi with the distinct impression that this boy was more than just a friend. Or perhaps Armin wished it was more than just friendship. Wished that he could help his friend more than just _being there._ “W-Well I… guess I have to go. If you get a chance…”  
  
“I have a cell phone now… you could… text me?” Eren offered, sliding the phone from his pocket.  
  
Relief spilled over Armin’s face, “Yes of course. Here I’ll put my number in,” Levi knew he was speculating over just who had purchased such an expensive phone for his friend and quickly deducing it when he glanced over at Levi. _Most people aren’t as intelligent as he is._  
  
“Wow okay…” Armin’s voice was suddenly cracking, shaking his head for a moment. “Okay this is good, I’m glad you’re… doing better…” he reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder and Eren offered a quirk of his lips; something close to a smile. “I’ll send you a message okay? Don’t… get into anymore trouble.”  
  
“I won’t… I promise,” Eren bumped his fist against his friend’s cheek and they both let free a smile that made Levi roll his eyes at just how _cute_ they were.  
  
“It was nice seeing you Doct-- _Levi_ I’ll see you on Monday~” Armin said happily. “Bye Eren I’ll send you a text okay?”  
  
“Yeah…” he watched him go, turquoise eyes sad.  
  
“Why let go of a friend like that?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“He cares about you a lot, you know?”  
  
“I know I just…” Eren wasn’t sure he could explain it. He’d been so withdrawn since his mother had died that all his friendships had gone by the wayside. “I owe him an apology,” Eren glanced over at Levi for a moment; wondering if he was okay. _What does he want from me?_

“You probably do,” Levi nodded wisely, nearly jumping when Eren’s phone buzzed.

“Wow! I feel like it’s been forever since I could text!” Eren’s laugh was worth the stress of Armin’s former presence. _I can’t get attached to my student._ Levi told himself, watching the boy tap out a reply. But he was certain he was already a goner. Eren was vivacious and lovable and kind; everything Levi wasn’t and more with a future Levi desperately didn’t want him to throw away. He was too smart, too interesting, too beautiful to throw everything away because his father didn’t want to look at him.

Eren’s smile at the end of the day, carrying all his bags with eagerness, had Levi smiling as well; if just faintly. He wasn’t sure how much he’d ever actually help Eren but the least he could do was to buy him comfortable clothes and keep him supplied with the things he needed until he could graduate or until Levi could figure out what else to do with him. _It isn’t as if I plan to keep him forever._  

But that smile might be worth having around for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Every Night" by Imagine Dragons.


End file.
